


something has changed (post civil war headcanon)

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Series: Life is whatever we conceive it to be [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Team Cap, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cheesy title is cheesy, Fix-It of Sorts, Headcanon, Healing, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rogue Avengers, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, confused author is confused, dad tony stark, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Headcanon: years after the Civil War, the rogue avengers are brought back to help fight Thanos. Things have changed and they really don't know how to deal with it.orWhen the rogue avengers come back and Tony, Rhodes, Pete, Vision and the Guardians have to work with them in order to stop Thanos, things have changed. They don’t understand why and they don’t like it but the people won’t let them hurt Tony again.orPeople really like Tony: Because was Tony who stood up for the people. It was Tony who fought and almost died to protect their interests. It was Tony who signed first when told they didn’t feel safe anymore. And they love him for it.





	something has changed (post civil war headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So... I'm back (hopefully) to stay and I'm already working on a full fic Tony! centric and with lots of fluff (it will also be a crossover) but, for now, I really wanted to post this because it's a really strong and important headcanon I've been thinking about since CACW came out... 
> 
> (I blame Tumblr for this...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. English is NOT my first language and this was not beta read so... Feel free to point out any mistake but do it in a polite manner, please! I'm always happy to chat with someone, so come talk to me!

It starts slowly and, with all the aftermath to deal with, Tony doesn’t really realizes _something_ has changed. Tony has always been adored by people, specially because of all the technology he offered the government and how those creations kept the American people safe. But this is different; _a little stronger and kinder_.

Someone on Twitter calls it a Civil War and it sticks. The hashtag trends for a full week and the media fuss about it for over a month. 

Tony heard of it, _of course he has_ , but he didn’t realise it was about Steve and the others (“ _Kid, how would I know! I thought that the Hamilton guy, Lin something, was doing a new musical or something!_ ”).

Pete’ is the one who shows him and Rhodes insists he has to see it (“ _you’re very nice buddy but I don’t feel like dealing with asshles right now_ ”). They ignore his protests with a knowing smile and that’s how he finds himself, sat on the couch with Peter by his side and Rhodes in his chair, a few inches from him, while FRYDAY shows him the most popular posts under that tag. There are thousands, millions, billions of posts and fanart and even videos discussing what happened in the previous weeks.

People no longer call Steve **Captain America** or **The First Avenger**. They call him **Rogers** , with the same kind of spite and anger they would use when talking about a criminal. They accuse him of being a threat to the free world; of abusing the power he was given; of betraying the American ideals.

They see the videos and photos of Rhodey’s fall (“ _I’m not certain how they got those pictures, sir. I believe they might have hacked the security cameras from the airport_ ”) and they go crazy. His Twitter profile gained over 5k followers in the night the video was uploaded and a sht ton of fanart is submitted, in an effort to show love. The video is also retweeted and people tag NATO and other official profiles from different organizations and plea for Sam Wilson to be found and held responsible for Rhodey’s injuries.

(Tony thought about stepping in on this one because Wilson really looked upset when he saw Rhodes on the ground but he doesn't brings himself to actually do it. Both Tony and Rhodes, and even Vision, gave their testimonies about what happened that day and, if NATO or the UN decide Wilson must be blamed for it, they will know.)

Someone (Tony suspects it was an inside job but their people on the UN say it was a hacker) leaked photos from the official process and everyone can see the marks of ~~Captain America~~ _Rogers’s shield_ on his armour. They remember his injuries in Afghanistan (nothing was ever confirmed but people could see the arc reactor and a few theories circuled the internet after his return) and that’s how _#ProtectTonyStark_ is born. The fans call themselves the “ _Tony Stark defense squad_ ” which makes Tony laugh for the first time since this stupid war started.

But the most interesting part of this whole thing is that _it works_.

The few magazines and individuals who go against Tony are received with so much hate that they are forced to publicly apologize or delete their social media.

People sheer him and Rhodes on, screaming for “ **Tony** ” and “ **Rhodey** ” instead of iron man or war machine.

They buy Tony’s publicly accessible tech (like phones and tablets and small stuff) and go to inaugurations for new production centers for Stark Industries and charity events.

Countries all over the world sign contracts with him, not because of his weapons, but because of his clean energies program and medical engineering advances.

Pete comes home (“ _he’s not your kid, Tony. He just kinda likes you. Don’t get yourself too attached_ ”) laughing because parents and schools and psychologists from all over the country are signing a petition to stop schools from showing propaganda featuring Steve or any of the rogue avengers and from removing and ceasing all merchandise with their faces on.

(Tony laughs too when, a month later, this actually happens and soccer moms all over the world take deep breaths, knowing their kids won’t have to see war criminals themed merchandise)

On the other side, Iron man, the War Machine and Spiderman have more merch than ever. There are lots of Tony Stark! and Rhodes! toys, plushies and t-shirts too. They all sell like crazy and Tony can’t go outside without spotting someone proudly wearing something with his face on.

When the rogue avengers come back and Tony, Rhodes, Pete, Vision and the Guardians have to work with them in order to stop Thanos, things have changed. They don’t understand why and they don’t like it but the people won’t let them hurt Tony again. Because it was  _Tony_ who stood up for the people. It was  _Tony_ who fought and almost died to protect their interests. It was  _Tony_ who signed first when told they didn’t feel safe anymore. And they love _him_ for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @i-cannot-put-the-notion-away for weird, fandom related stuff
> 
> Byeeee!


End file.
